


The Gift of a Rose

by RoyalFlushGang



Category: Batman (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Dancing, F/M, Kissing, Love, Lust, Roses, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalFlushGang/pseuds/RoyalFlushGang
Summary: A one shot for Valentine's Day. Joker has to prove to his Harley Quinn that his love for her means more than a fight with the Bats.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A story for all those who have been with me from the beginning of Delirious (sneaky plug their for my main story) and those who will join in the future.
> 
> Thank you, I love you all!

Harley wiped her eyes as the credits of the movie scrolled up the screen, Lou sat whining on his owner’s lap, licking and nuzzling her cheek with his wet nose. “Eeww, Lou! I’m fine sweetie, honestly. Mommy is crying because she’s happy for Belle and Beast because they’re all.. _sniff_...In love... _sniff_...And they are….ha-a-pp-y” Harley inhales loudly as another wave of emotions pour from her, she pulls Lou into her lap further and sobs into his fur.

Harley had been sitting on the sofa watching Disney movies for the last three days, she’d seen no hind or hair of the Joker since Wednesday - since their big fight. Fights were pretty common in their relationship, they added fun, danger, _lust_ ; both sides enjoyed them when they arose as usually they always ended in great make-up sex. But not this time, this one had been different - The Joker had walked away first. The topic had been about today, Valentine’s Day, and as per usual Harley had set her heart on something special between the two of them, she’d psyched herself up to a romantic date for just them, only to be told he had plans - with the Bat.

“Always the fucking Bat with you, isn’t it? I swear one of these days I wouldn’t be surprised to find you with his cock in your mouth! You clearly prefer being man-handled by a grown man in a costume than you do in your girlfriend out of hers! Well, good news for you - enjoy your Valentine’s Day with him and every other day afterwards as I’m fucking done. I’m done fucking you. I’m done fighting with you, I’m done fighting for you - I’ve lost this round, you win. I’m knocked out of whatever competition you’ve set up in that head of yours between me and the Bat who are constantly fighting for your attention. Don’t bother ringing the bell, he’s always the winner.”

Harley’s eyes stung as she remembered the look on his face; he stood staring at her, his nostrils pulsing as he inhaled and exhaled quickly. She recalled the way he shook his head in the gentlest of motion as he lifted his finger and pointed to her, his mouth open ready to shout back but instead he lowered it and shrugged his shoulders before turning on his heel, leaving the room and closing the door behind him - nothing had been seen or heard from him since. Harley’s heart had broken that evening, she wanted him so much to fight back, to fight for her, to prove to her she meant something to him that she was the focus of his world, that if he had to choose it would always be her. But as the clock ticked nine and there was still no sign of him she nudged Lou softly from her lap, stood up and wiped her eyes heading into the kitchen for more chocolate ice cream.

Lou and Bud lay around in the living room waiting impatiently for Harley to return to them. Lou was the first to react to the front door being opened, his hackles raised and his lips curling to a snarl - he didn’t recognise the footsteps walking through the house and approaching the kitchen. Bud jumped up from his position on the floor and joined his brother, snarling and growling with anger as they both stood in front of the kitchen door, “Hey boys, I won’t be a moment, I’m coming out no--” Harley’s voice was quickly cut off and the only sound from the house was that of scratching against the door and vicious barking from two very angry hyenas ready to attack whatever had just taken away their owner.

~~~***~~~

Harley awoke with a groan, her head was spinning but after so much practice fighting the Bat and the number of concussions she had waded through she knew how to handle herself. After five minutes had passed of deep breathing she slowly began to open her eyes and found she was staring up at a ceiling she didn’t recognise, turning her head to look around the room gave her no clues as to where she was. Propping herself onto her elbows she inhaled deeply and began to count down from ten.

Harley closed her eyes and spoke aloud, “Last thing I remember...Think Harley, think. I was at home. Lou and Bud were with me. I’d just eaten a tub of ice cream. There was a movie on...What was it…” Harley groaned as she flopped back onto her back, “Beauty and the Beast. So how the fuck have I ended up here?” She questioned out loud as she slowly started to push herself to her feet, her legs felt like jelly as she placed her feet onto the stone floor, yelping and pulling them back under her. “And why am I not wearing any socks!?...Or pants… Oh...Shi-” Harley quickly checked over herself, there was nothing to suggest she had been assaulted and her underwear was all in tact, her t-shirt was scuffed with dirt and her pants lay opposite sprawled across a chair next to a wooden desk.

Harley pushed herself to her feet again and tip-toed over to the desk, attempting and failing to ignore the cold surface beneath her. As she approached the desk she could see a piece of paper folded upon it, “Harley” was scribbled across in childlike handwriting, confused she grabbed the paper first, ignoring the pants though her legs were begging to be covered in their warmth. Reading the note through she gasped, her eyes filling with tears as she let the note drop slowly to the floor.

~~~ *** ~~~

Harley approached the door after hearing it unlock, pushing it open and stepping out, she shivered slightly at the crisp air as it licked her bare skin. She could hear the lively life of Gotham around her as she realised she was somewhere outside, but where, she didn't know her eyes began darting around before they settled on a shadow where some shuffling was heard.

“Finally, you have awoken and decided to join the living again” A voice called out from the shadows behind a pillar to her side, Harley frowned and stepped forward.

“Hello? Mistah J…? Is that you?” Harley called out, trying to keep her voice steady though her nerves were shaking and her lip trembled.

A large, heavy set man Harley didn’t recognise, stepped forward. “Good Evening, Miss Quinn. If you would please follow me I shall take you to where you’re expected.” He bowed at his waist and pointed towards the shadows, Harley didn’t move. “Nah-uh, I ain’t stupid Mister. Tell me where I am and what I’m doin’ here or I ain’t goin’ no-where, ya hear me!” Harley’s Brooklyn accent becoming stronger the more nervous she became, the man simply smiled at her. “Miss Quinn, I assure you there is no harm coming your way, now please - for the sake of my own neck and yours, follow me.” The man bowed at his waist again, Harley sniffed and stepped forward, “You first, I ain’ getting stabbed in the back if you’re in front of me.” The man’s smile faded with a small nod he stood up and began to walk into the depths of the shadows, Harley could make out the shape of a doorframe with a flickering light shining from beneath it a few yards ahead of them. “Where am I?” Harley asked again, the man looked over his shoulder and grinned widely, he placed his hand upon the door knob and began to open it.

Harley stepped through the door, her eyes shone with light as she took in the hundreds of candles flickering around her, the pillars had them hanging from holders, above her hung three huge diamond chandeliers, even the floor had hundreds of small tealights laid out to lead her to the centre of the room. Harley gasped as her eyes fell upon the figure in the centre, the candle light flickering and causing shadows to cover the majority of their body. Stepping forward to gain a clearer view Harley could hear the door behind her click closed as she watched the body move closer into the light. It was the Joker in a royal blue suit - the same as the one worn by Beast in her favourite Disney movie. In his hand he held a black and red rose, he approached her and gave his most charming smile, “Happy Valentine’s Day baby! You look so good I could just eat every inch of you.”

Harley was wearing the dress the note had instructed her to. A long ballroom gown, with a strapless black bodice with red diamond shapes upon either side, sparkling with rubies cut into the material. Cascading down into shimmering waves of a ruby red sweep train, the underlining of the dress had a pattern of alternating black and red diamond shapes; very much the representation of the Harlequin. Her hair she had pulled to sit in a bun upon her head with a diamond trim she had found upon the desk, along with a wide selection of makeup. Harley had opted for ruby red lips, dark red eyeshadow - against her naturally pale complexion her features were radiant.

The Joker’s silver grin caught the candle lights and gleamed as he stepped forward, leaning to Harley’s ear he whispered, “That’s just what I plan on doing to you later” with a snake-like flick of his tongue upon her ear he stepped back in front of her as Harley desperately tried to catch her breath and calm the sheer _throbbing_ that was taking of her whole body.

“P-P-Puddin’?” Harley managed to whisper as she watched him take her hand, kissing the knuckles, he brought up the rose and placed it within her hands. “It’s always you, Harley. Until the last petal falls.” Harley’s eyes sparkled with glee as he spoke, though the feeling was quickly replaced with a frown - although the romantic gesture meant so much to her she knew the rose would eventually lose the final petal and unlike that within the movie, this rose wasn’t enchanted, nor the Joker a beast.

The Joker’s grin widen and he giggled softly, “Now Harley, you know I only like to see you smile, perhaps a little dance would help?” The Joker dipped his hand into his jacket, bringing a remote from his pocket he clicked one button and suddenly music began to play from a small set of speakers that were scattered around the room. He clicked another button and the large drapes that had been hung from the ceilings fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, Harley gasped as she looked around the area again - they were on the top of the bell tower of Gotham City! Harley knew this place from previous heists, no wonder she could hear the traffic from below, they were high enough up to see the blanket of stars that currently twinkled in the night sky as the moonlight shone into their own personal candlelit heaven.

Harley’s heart soured as the Joker came towards her, pocketing the remote, he took his hand in hers and with a gentle kiss of the knuckles asked, “Tell me, Harley-girl, have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?”

Harley felt her cheeks flush warmth with a red glow as the Joker’s arm came around her waist, his other hand taking hers within his, she could feel the gold of his rings rubbing against the softness of her skin as their fingers entwined into one. Harley brought her free hand up to rest upon his forearm, he pulled her closer towards his chest, her heartbeat racing as he took the lead and stepped into their dance. The Joker was the perfect dancer, Harley knew from previous experiences at heists where they had been dressed as guests or performers that he could dance, she just didn’t know how well until he waltzed her around the floor of the bell tower. As their steps became one, the gown flowed behind her with a rippling wave of colours, it felt luxurious upon her skin and for a few moments she forgot everyone except for her and her Prince Charming who in turn was smiling down to her.

As their song came to an end the steps of the two slowed, the Joker dipped Harley at her waist and looked deep into her eyes before he brushed his lips against hers, she could feel his smile as he leaned further into her and enveloped her lips with a kiss so strong her toes curled. “That was fun, but a little too boring for me, how about we spark things up a bit” The Joker asked as he pulled her up to a stand, his grin wide and devilish as his hand dipped back into his coat jacket and pressed the remote.

The music changed quickly to Harley’s favourite song, a thumping beat of drum and bass with a Latino mix; she couldn’t help but squeal and bounce up and down in excitement as the Joker placed his hands back upon her waist and thrust her towards him so their hips became one as the music began. Harley turned upon her heel so her back was flat against his chest, reaching up her hand she ran it through his hair. The Joker in turn brought his hand from being entwined with hers, running fingertips down her arm in a slow manner causing goosebumps to ripple upon her pale skin, his hand brushes over her naked collarbone and as it brushes against the side of her breast she gasped, the Joker’s grin nudging against her cheek bone. His hand continued to waver down her body with his spider-like touches until he placed his hand firmly upon her flat stomach, pushing himself harder against her back, she could feel his groin brushing her bum through the satin gown, its thin material offering little in protection from the heat of his body, she couldn’t hold back her delighted moan as his hot breath hitched against her ear.

As the music picks up its pace Harley swings her hips in time, seductively brushing against the Joker’s groin as she does, biting upon her bottom lip as she hears a deep throaty growl. The Joker begins to gyrate against her, his groin moving in rhythmic flow with her own. Harley turns herself to face him, their eyes meeting and the burning heat is apparent between the two as she lifts her leg to hook around his waist, the Joker supporting her with his hand under her bare thigh and the other upon her hips. He dips her low, his head following her body as he brushes his lips down her jawline, slowly down her neck before placing a gentle kiss upon her clavicle, his hot breath flowing like a river down her panting chest as he continues down towards the plunging cleavage her dress provides.

“Delicious.” The Joker grins as he blows a wisp of cool air over her breasts causing Harley to breath in sharply, his wet kiss upon her skin making her grasp his jacket tightly as her legs weakened, a shared moan escaping into the air.

The Joker pulls himself back into a standing position, his hand massaging the bare skin of Harley’s thigh as he grinds his waist against hers, she can feel he is enjoying it as much as she is. The two of them hold eye contact as he pulls her up towards him, as her foot hits the ground he begins to tango. Harley’s heart pounds to the beat of her footsteps as the Joker takes them around the rooftop again, his grip upon her strong and possessive as he leads; breathless from the sheer energy they share but also the intense heat growing through her body and pooling at her groin has her head spinning.

Finally, as the song comes to an end the Joker pushes her towards one of the stone pillars. Forcing her up against it she moans out in delight as the mix of pain from the grinding stone against her bare shoulders and the feral glare in the Joker’s eyes catches her breath again. The Joker grabs her foot and brings it up to wrap around his waist again, a lustful growl rattles through his ribcage and direct through to her heart.

“Mmm, Harley…” The Joker pounces upon her, his kisses trailing up her neck so quick her pulse can’t keep up as he loops his tongue around her earlobe and pulls upon it gently. “I can’t wait to get you home and have you out of that dress.” Harley’s eyes roll into her head as she leans back, tilting her head to provide him as much bare skin as she can, he takes the invite covering more of her neck with bites.

One hand begins to move up the side of her dress, as he tiptoes his fingers along her side and drags them across the front of her bare shoulders from one side to another, his tongue every so often flicking at the path left behind. Bringing his hand down slowly to cup around one breast, kneading and pushing it upwards into her dress she was sure would pop with his strength as her moaning becomes louder and gasps of pleasure frequent the air. Her nipples were hard against the satin material as he pinched at one, rolling it between his fingertips she couldn’t help but cry out, his kisses upon her neck forming to a wide grin of delight.

His other hand had moved to settle upon her inner thigh creeping slowly towards the laced red thong, he loops his finger underneath and begins to tease her skin in circular motions. “This will be my tongue upon you.” He breathes into her ear, her gasping for breath now a cocktail of moaning and lustful whispers of his name, “Mr J.. Oh please..I can’t…”

“Can’t what Harley?” He grins against her cheek as she runs her hand through his hair, she’s lost as to where else to place them as he steals away another brain cell by moving his hand slowly around her bare skin and cups her buttocks in his hand, growling lustfully.

“I can’t wait until we’re home, please...I _need_ this. I _need_ you.” Harley pants, her fingers grasping and scraping at his skull, pulling at his jacket in a lust fueled need.

The Joker pulls back as he purrs with delight, he pulls out the remote again and presses a button upon it. “Five minutes and seven seconds, Harley. That’s all you need to wait.”Harley licks the drool from her lips in anticipation of what is coming next, but finds herself disappointed as the Joker releases her leg to allow her to stand on very wobbly legs. He holds her up with his hand upon her waist, grinning like a Cheshire cat as the sound of a helicopter is heard coming closer to them.

Nudging Harley in front of him, he leans down to whisper in her ear as the helicopter came close and a rope was thrown out, “Home time, you go first as I have the perfect view from underneath” The Joker grinned, kissing Harley on the cheek, “I can’t wait to fuck those remaining brain cells of yours out and ruin this dress. I _much_ prefer you in that skin tight outfit after all.” He growled as she grabbed onto the rope and the henchman pulled her up, the Joker following closely behind.

~~~ *** ~~~

The two had arrived home in five minutes and seven seconds just as the Joker promised. They fucked like rabbits, every room in the house had been introduced to their antics. The henchmen had left them at the door knowing fine well they didn’t want to be around the two clowns when they got down and dirty with one another.

As Harley began to drift to sleep, her head upon the Joker’s chest and his strong arms wrapped around her she noticed a small area of skin was redder than the rest, though she’d been more than active with her teeth she hadn’t gotten to his chest. Confused, she pushed herself up from him slightly to allow the moonlight to cast a glow upon his pale skin the redness was surrounding a small tattoo which Harley didn’t recognise. Upon closer inspection, Harley’s heart swelled.

Leaning down to him she placed a gentle kiss upon the tattoo of a red petal over his heart.


End file.
